Complicated Duplex
by Little Rim
Summary: "Sayuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr sayurrrrrrrrrrrrr nya buuuuuuuuuuu" "SENGKLEK LOE WIRO HEHHH SIAPA YANG LEADER NYA SIH YANG LAEN UDAH BEBERES LOE MASIH MOLOR ONTA""Gileeeeeeeee gede banget?""SENGKLEK WIROOOOO MATIIIN KAGAK TIDUR DI LUAR AJAH SANAAAA GANGGU ORANG MOLOR SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"


Title:Complicated Duplex

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Humor gak jamin(?),Hurt

Rated:T

Cast:-EXO

-SJ

-SNSD

Support cast:-SM Town family

-JYP Family

-Any More

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Inspiration from complicated complex but is still mine dude ToT

Warning!u'ill laughing until katukang (?)

Happy Reading ^o^

Chaps 1 "Tetangge Anyar (?)"

"Sayuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr sayurrrrrrrrrrrrr nya buuuuuuuuuuu"teriak tukang sayur yang sering si sapa mang muning berkeliling komplek SM

"Jirrrrrrrrrrrr berisik si mang muning aing tunduh"Kris mengeliat dari tidur nya lalu kembali tidur

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

"WU YIFANNNNNNNNNN JOKO PERWIROOOO ANJIRRRRRRRRR MANEH MOLOR KENEH GEHELLL HUDANG SIA BULE NGENES"terliat Min Seok atau yang bisa kita tau yakni Xiumin Wicahya sedang mencoba bangun sang leader dragon yakni Kris Wu nama asli nya sih Wu Yifan Joko Perwiro masih tengkurap dalam kasur nya

"Umin gue masih ngantuk woles tar gue bangun kok"santai Si Wiro

"SENGKLEK LOE WIRO HEHHH SIAPA YANG LEADER NYA SIH YANG LAEN UDAH BEBERES LOE MASIH MOLOR ONTA"

"Serius kayak nya si Luhan Ma Kai belum bangun tuhh"kata Kris tanpa ngihirau aungan Umin

"ANJIRRR GUE LUPA BANGUNIN DUA KEBO LAGI AWAS LOE RO…GUE BALIK SINI GUE SIRAM PAKE SPITENG KALAU PERLU" Xiumin pun keluar dari kamar Kris lalu membangunkan Kai juga Luhan yang kebetulan waktu tadi malem Sehun keliatan udah mau grape-grape jadi satu kamar sama Kai eh sama Dio juga ding

BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"KIM JONG IN NUGRAHAAAAA…..XI LUHAN PRATAMA HUDANG SIA ATAU MOAL SARAPAN PAEH PAEH SIA MASA BODO TEUING"teriak Umin lalu meninggalkan Kai dan Luhan

"Emmm bang Umin napa sih hyung"Kai baru bangun tidur padahal dia baru pulang jam 2 pagi dan di bangunin jam 7 kurang kenyang bagi seorang Kim Jong In

"Auuu lagi dapet kale"Luhan pun keluar dari kamar Kai lalu keluar sebentar mencari udara segar

"Pagiii Luhannnn"sapa tetangga depan Aiden si ikan anyir#plakk

"Pagiii hyunggg"

"Aduhhh masak apa ya buwat anak-anak?"yang ini si Key lagi belanja di mang muning buwat anak shinee apa lagi si Tetem alias maknae lagi nafsu makan tuhh

"Manggg ada capsici frutescentis fructus gak?"nahhh yang ini Ryeowook si unyu sekalihhh#eh?

"Aya neng seur da nuju musim panen"kata si mang muning

"Jirr mang gue gentle di bilang neng sengklek juga yeee"protes Ryeowook

"Manggggg ada curcumae rhizoma,curcumae domestika rhizoma,apii graveolentis folium sama alii sativi bulbus?"nah ini si badan mungil Dio

"Ada dekkk tuuhh banyak mumpung lagi diskon hoho?"

Dan terjadilah pembelian antara produsen dan konsumen #eaaa btw kenapa ngomong nya bahasa latin gitu ya atau jangan-jangan si author mau riya jali karena anak farmasi jadi seenak jidat nulis begoan#astagfirrullah Rim cuman bagi ilmu kok huehehe,bagi yang tidak tau artinya monggo kunjungi google terdekat (?)#plakkk back to the stories

Welll let me introduce to you all

SM Kompleks

Komplek yang di pimpin namja bijak sana namun tidak tampan#plakkk bernama Sooman mempunyai beberapa perumahan yang cukup luas untuk di huni punya fasilitas yang memadai seperti kolam ikan,kolam renang,taman bermain,bioskop (?),lapangan olah raga dan masih banyak lagi hehe?gak cakep tajir pun jadi huhehehe selain itu Sooman mendirikan sebuah BB dan GB nahhh berasal dari sana lah dia memutuskan membuat sebuah komplek.

DBSK

Rumah ini dulu di huni oleh 5 namja kece dan tampan namun suatu hari 3 namja keluar dari komplek itu membuat Jung Yunho Brahmantio merelakan Boo Jae Yunho hanya tinggal bersama Max Reno Changmin

Super Junior

Nah ini rumah kayak udah nampung korban banjir di Jakarta coyy bayangin 13 namja#note:disini ceritanya masih ada Hankyung sama Kibum,plus 2 namja dari chinnesse,yang di huni oleh:Leeteuk Wiguna,Heechul Gunardi,Hankyung Sujiwo,Yesung Reguna Sakti, Kang In Lesmana,Shindong Sumarna,Sungmin Raharsa,Eunhyuk Saputra,Zhoumi Purnomo,Aiden Hee Gunawan,Siwon Ahmad,Ryewook Wicahyo,Kibum Lisnanto,Kyuhyun Alfi Rahmawan,dan Henry Sittompul#heee ._.v

SNSD/GG

Disini ada 9 cewek cantik sexy,free and single#nyanyi lagu SJ yang di huni Oleh:Taeyeon Yunia,Jessica Isma,Sunny Bunny Rahma,Tiffany Rin Qiara,Hyeoyeon Dafia Melsa,Yuri Kiyomi Evita,Sooyoung Derwia,Yoona Helmara,dan Seohyun Tria Bell

EXO

Nah ini juga gak kalah kayak SJ nampir mecahin record?12 namja kece,dance kece memble bertele (?) yaitu:Xiumin Wicahya,Luhan Pratama,Kris Wu Joko Perwiro,Suho Adji Purnama,Lay Fahrudin,Baekhyun Dedi Negoro,Chen Hadi Fikri,Chanyeol Triono,Dio Janu Yudha,Zi Tao Kiyomi,Kai Nugraha dan Sehun Radi Putra

Sisa nya nanti hohohoho cuman jadi support cast ajaaaaaa ._.v

Nahhh sekarang komplek lagi rame ada yang joget caisar di tengah jalan (?),berjemur sambil baca majalah dewasa#eh itu pasti Kai atau gak Eunhyuk sampai ada mobil taksi datang komplek mereka…keluarlah yeoja tan but seksi bersama namja tan juga dan kalau udah liat begonian mereka pasti langsung berhenti aktifitas termasuk Kris yang lagi cukur bulu ketek di depan umum#anjirr jorok maneh Wiro

"Ciewww ada cewek cantik nih"ini yang ngomong Eunhyuk

"Gileeeeeeeee gede banget?"nahhh ini Kai yang teriak nya paling membahana

"Apa yang gede?"tanya Dio yang udah ada di belakang

"Itu jalannya beb"boong Kai

"Emang gue pikir due gak tau apa akal busuk loe?"lalu Dio udah jewer kuping Kai masuk rumah,semua orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih langsung di bawa masuk dengan alasan terlalu vulgar kecuali Kris yaa si Wiro single hehehe

Wiro lagi liat mata yeoja itu superrrrrrrrrr dalemmmmm gileeeeeeeeeee cantik,seksi,and unlimited edition pas dia di Kanada aja kagak ada yeoja se-perfect dia ini kesempatan loe Wiro buat keceng yeoja itu heyaaaaaaaaaaaaah jerit Wiro dalam hati,lalu yeoja itu menghampiri Wiro

"Annyeong haseo Yuri Kiyomi Evita imnida"kata yeoja itu sambil membungkuk oohhhh nama nya Yuri gile namanye juga cantik sama kayak orang nya kata Wiro

"Ohhh annyeong"

"Apa anda benar Kris Wu Joko Perwiro?"tanya Yuri

"Ne itu saya"

"Saya kesini mau mengantarkan adik saya bernama Zi Tao Kiyomi yang katanya akan tinggal bersama EXO?"

"Ooooh jadi ini Tao yang akan jadi member kami?"

"Ne itu benar…Tao ayo beri salam pada onichan"

"Annyeong Zi Tao Kiyomi imnida mohon bantuan onichan"

"Ahhh annyeong kalau gitu masuklah Tao yang lain pasti senang jika kau sudah datang"

"Arraseo,onichan aku ke dalam dulu ne kalau ada apa-apa telepon Tao nanti Tao hajar"

"Ne arraseo Tao jangan berlebihan gitu…jadi lah member yang baik jangan banyak ulah ok!"

"Ne oniii"lalu Tao mengecup kening Yuri lalu masuk sedangkan Wiro cengo

"Ehh emmm kamu gapapa kan?"

"Ahhh gwencha…senang jika aku berkenalan denganmu"

"Ne aku juga kalau gitu aku permisi dulu annyeong"pamit Yuri lalu masuk rumah nya bersama SNSD

"Gileee kece tuh cewek gue keceng untung single gue hehehehe"

Setelah itu Kris pun masuk ke rumah dan memutar lagu falling in love 2 ne 1 dengan volume besar dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 malam

"FALLING IN LOVE FALLING IN LOVE

NEOMAN BOMYEON NAE NAMAUMI OH OH OH

FALLING IN LOVE FALLING IN LOVE

NEOMAN GATGOSIPEO NA EOTTHOKAE GIRL"teriak Kris sambil joget hula-hula

"SENGKLEK WIROOOOO MATIIIN KAGAK TIDUR DI LUAR AJAH SANAAAA GANGGU ORANG MOLOR SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"nahhh ini Suho orang nya alim banget tapi kalau udah kesel gini ni

"HAHAHA TIDUR AJA LOEEE ADJI GUE PAN CUMAN NYANYIII"

"ANJIRRRR MENDING SUARA LOE BAGUS….LOE NYANYI KAYAK UDAH MAU KIAMATTT"

"HAHAHA SORRYY BUT I'M JUST FALLING IN LOVE ADJI"

"AHHHH SERAH LOEEEEEEEEEEEE WIROOO"

Dan malam itu adalah malam yang sangat indah buat seorang Kris Wu Joko Perwiro

TBC

Gimana-gimana bagus gak

Yang merasa gak suka boleh review dan bilang 'delete'

Arti dari duplex itu kekuatan 2x nya jadi seluruh artinya adalah komplikasi berkekuatan 2x?

Hahhhhh punggung encok lagi

Kalau mau next wajib review kalau perlu story yang laen juga#maksa

Habis kadang Rim sedih grafik stat nya bagus ehhh review nya masih kosong

Please yaaaaaaaaaaaaToT

Udah gitu aja dari Rim

Assalamu'alaikummmmmm ^o^


End file.
